Porqué
by Sahel
Summary: Cuando ese día llegara, Minato sabía que lo habría perdido para siempre. Itachi lo sabía también.


Para Kea. Porque tamuh muchu!. Porque sé cuanto te gusta esta pareja ( de la que me contagiaste el amooourXD); porque es mi pequeño granito de arena y porque sí.

* * *

**Porqué**

by sahel

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?-_

La voz tras de él sonó apabullantemente melancólica, a pesar de haber sido pronunciada como el más callado de los susurros. A pesar de que el continuo murmullo de la lluvia cayendo sobre el empedrado suelo, ambientaba la tundrosa noche y ahogaba cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor.

_-Necesitaba verte -_

Musitó con reserva, con practicado estoicismo, que no lograba ocultar el abatimiento con el que cada fibra de su ser vibraba. Un resquebrajado rayo cruzó las negras nubes, iluminando por un segundo la solitaria esquina donde permanecían. Ambos, mirando la la bonita casa de la acera de enfrente, donde por una pequeña ventana podía verse la figura de una mujer de largo cabello castaño y la más arrebatadora sonrisa, mientras le cantaba cariñosa al rubio bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Un cansado suspiro.

_-¿Itachi, por qué continuas haciéndote esto?- _

El tono de su gruesa voz llevaba inherente una suplica para detenerse, para no lastimarse más. Para que entendiera que no deseaba ser la causa de aquella triste mirada.

_-Porque aun no puedo dejar de amarte_ -

Y su corazón sintió nuevamente el punzante aguijón de la culpa clavarse severo. Pero no podía. Nada podía hacer para cambiar el pasado, porque aun cuando doliera tanto, no deseaba cambiarlo. Jamás borraría el recuerdo de lo vivido con él. Pecador se confesaba. Desearía ser capaz de anhelar un pasado diferente para ambos....

No podía. Sólo podía confiar.

_-Pero lo harás_.

Aseguró, clavando sus ojos cielo en la imagen que se proyectaba en la ventana de la sencilla casa. Conocía bien al muchacho. Entendía qué era lo que buscaba al estar ahí. Comprendía sus acciones y no las condenaba, al contrario, trataba de alentar esa pequeña llama de coraje que inyectaba combustible a su proceder. Miró con ternura al bebé y la decisión se reafirmó en su pecho.

_-Si. Lo haré_.

Orgullosa dignidad. Sin flaquear. Sin dudar. El alma de Minato se contrajo agonizante y satisfecha por igual. Dolería. Como nada en la vida, dolería. Pero sabía, que aquella implícita promesa ofrecida por el de oscuros cabellos lacios sería una realidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo otra razón -aparte de su hijo- por la cual curvear sus labios.

Se sintió aliviado. Se sintió capaz de levantar su mano y alcanzar al menor, sujetarlo con la familiaridad de la costumbre y atraerlo a su pecho. Envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él con la desesperación de un agonizante moribundo, que está a punto de entregar el último aliento y aun así pelea para continuar viviendo. ¡Dios, como deseaba probar una última vez sus labios... ! Como deseaba sumergirse en aquella boca cálida y adictiva, que le hizo conocer el más excelso placer y la profunda reivindicación de un sentimiento. Moriría por volver a sentir los suaves besos de Itachi y no conformarse con sólo el recuerdo de ellos...

Pero morir era una redención de la que no podría disfrutar. Había alguien más que lo necesitaba ahora.

_-Y cuando lo hagas, seré yo quien vaya a buscarte. Serás tu quien pregunte que razón tengo para estar ahí_.

_-Aunque de antemano sabré la respuesta_.

_-Aa_.

Pero sería demasiado tarde. Cuando ese día llegara, Minato sabía que lo habría perdido para siempre. Itachi lo sabía también, por eso, en fútil intento de cambiar lo inevitable, se apretó vehemente contra el firme pecho que lo acunaba; pero el calor del cuerpo de Minato y su inolvidable aroma, sólo le hicieron recordar el amargo momento que vivía ahora, y que en algún futuro, volvería a enfrentar.

_-No preguntaré entonces._

_-No. No lo harás. No cometerás los errores que yo hago esta noche... -_

Itachi asintió apenas, sin retirar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que adoraba. Los conocía de memoria, indelebles en su mente para siempre, y sabiéndose en su última oportunidad de admirarlos no gastó ni un sólo segundo que tuviera en verlos. Ni cuando se separó de aquellos brazos, ni cuando retrocedió los decisivos pasos que lo alejarían de él.

Al final, Minato observó la delgada figura de quien habitaría por siempre su corazón alejarse y perderse entre las sombras de la noche. Sus labios se movieron para musitar lo que ya jamás podría decirle.

_-... necesitaba que entendieras, que yo tampoco he podido dejar de amarte-_

_fin_


End file.
